The Stargazer
The Stargazer or Starspeaker is the Immortal most commonly associated as the goddess of the Mamutok. The Mamutok word for this name is Csillagász. She uses Csilla as a first name with friends or in informal contexts. The Stargazer is responsible for structuring the peaceful ways of the nomadic tribes. The most devout of the Mamutok ride a strain of billed mammoths called Platybelodon which the Stargazer chose as her pet creature. The Stargazer brought the belief to the tribes that the universe can be decoded by the true language of mathematics, and understanding of the objective and measurable brings true enlightenment. She is the smallest of all the Immortals in terms of muscle mass. She was heavily atrophied from her time underground in the Big Sleep. Despite having undergone intense physical rehabilitation, she still did not see a substantial gain in strength due to not valuing her own physical fitness as a necessary attribute and reducing her caloric intake to a minimum. World Activities The Stargazer has little care for the world at large, preferring the peace and quiet of the Stargazer Plateau. This Immortal was responsible for the creation and preservation of the biormorph species such as the Platybelodons and "mammoth climber" plants that inhabit the plateau. She also is credited with the creation of the Mamutok Written Language, with the intent to facilitate easy communication between tribes. She molded the culture of the Mamutok to have a reverence for the stars and higher mathematics, and set up numerous research facilities across the Plateau. The Big Sleep "When I am reborn from the ground, the world will be new and I will be new, but right now the existence of Immortals is tearing the world at its seams, and there is no place for me here." ''-The Stargazer At the onset of the Great War, when civilian casualties were just beginning to climb, she withdrew into the land, burying herself several meters under the ground to sleep for several years. Mamutok legends are inconsistent in how they view this action. Some believe it to be a sincere spiritual journey to meditate for the appropriate action. Others see it as an act of self-preservation. Still others view this as a suicide, brought on by the pressures of war and immortality. '''The Awakening' "I thought it was a practical joke at first, but there is obviously something off about this woman." -''Tovar of the Shovel The Stargazer was unearthed in the year 1990 by a tribe of Soil Dweller geologists. She was dazed and confused and seemed unaware of the state of the world around her. She was hesitant to reveal her identity at first, due to her lack of knowledge about the public opinion concerning Immortals, but eventually admitted to being the Stargazer after sufficient affirmation that she was safe. She gathered an entourage of Mamutok, mostly historians and cultural experts, to reintroduce her to the world and help her find her place in it. She spent some time incognito at the university in Polaris to refresh her memory of the mathematical skills she left unrefined during her time asleep. Afterwards she visited the other Immortals to try to rekindle a positive relationship with them. '''Relationships with Other Immortals' The Princess: '''The Stargazer has a good relationship with her, and has worked with her on a number of projects. They have an unofficial alliance. '''The Great Engineer: The Stargazer is intrigued by his ideas and would like to work with him more, but he can be elusive and hard to communicate with at times. The Phoenix: '''The Phoenix and the Stargazer enjoy a close friendship, and exchange culture and ideas from time to time. Because of this, Mamutok are among the few outsiders allowed in Kushani territory. '''The Truest King: '''He and the Stargazer share a mutual respect for each other's differences. They have a pretty decent trade agreement in which she brings him a worthy mammoth every year to eat in exchange for their alliance and various supplies. '''The Eternal Warrior: She has some contempt for this character, because of his unnecessarily violent nature, and his claim to own the North Pole. She states that she reached the axis first, and her stake goes "all the way through". This may be a typical example of how Immortal insanity expresses itself. The Director: '''She is apathetic to the actions of the Director. She does not consider himself to be an important figure outside of the Academy, so she pays no mind to him. '''The 14th Councilmember: She tried to reach him after the events of the Great War to hear his side of the story and then come to conclusions, but has of yet received no response, so her opinion of him is ambivalent at best. The Faceless Emperor: She is just plain angry at all the death he has caused to mortals, and has expressed her desire frequently to exact justice personally. She feels guilty for not being there to fight against him in the Great War, and feels it is her responsibility to take action now. She has so far refrained from doing so, because her entourage has advised against it, but she might some day once again take the path of reckless self endangerment, because she fears neither confinement nor humiliation. Gor: '''The Stargazer does not agree with many of the aggressive tactics the Fire God uses to conquer and rule over mortals, however she tries to maintain a good relationship with him, as the Goran are the Mamutok's close neighbors. '''The Bard: Over the many years, the Stargazer has learned not to attach herself emotionally to any one person. She sees the Bard's love for Gor as more of an unhealthy obsession, especially since the two disagree on so many policies. '''The Hermit: '''The Stargazer does not know this Immortal.Category:ImmortalsCategory:Mammoth Tribes